


I just wanted to say goodbye

by iSpitonFire



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpitonFire/pseuds/iSpitonFire
Summary: What if Willie wrote Alex letters after the stamp?What if when he thought they were gone, he slipped them to Julie with a note that said, "for Hotdog"?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	I just wanted to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Early_Halligan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Early_Halligan/gifts).



It was an accident that led them to finding the box. Reggie had been so excited to still be able to touch Julie the morning after the Orpheum that he spun them until he tripped over his feet or the rug and they fell on the ground. It was luck that Julie looked under the couch and saw it. Reggie pulled it out after they confirmed that nobody put it under the couch.

Reggie had barely finished reading the note on it out loud before Alex was ripping it from his hands and basically tearing the box open.

"For Hotdog."

* * *

Dear Hotdog,

I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was going to stamp you guys. Honest. He just wanted to meet you and he only ever did that with rowdy ghosts not.

This is all my fault. I shouldn't have ever taken you to him and now.

I can't even apologize in person. He won't let me see you and I'll get in trouble if I do but ~~Al~~ Hotdog you have to trust I didn't know he would do that to you guys.

I'm so sorry.

From,

Willie

* * *

The tears had started before Alex finished reading the first letter.

* * *

Hey,

God, I wish I could have let you catch me. I wish I was allowed to do that. But he found me after I turned the corner and no matter how much I want to see you, to see that you are still here, I can't. I have to stop. He's too powerful and I can't fight him. I'm so sorry.

I never should have sold my soul to him.

Willie

* * *

Hotdog,

I almost tried to find that friend of yours today. Then I realized that was dumb and she might not even.

I don't even know what it would have solved. I just figured maybe he wasn't watching her and she could explain everything but that might just cause more problems and so I went to our museum and screamed instead.

It didn't help. The museum feels empty without you.

I'm sorry.

* * *

The next one was covered in tear stains and some of the words were a little blurry. Alex's tears joining it didn't help.

* * *

I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn'tmean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it Ididn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't meanit I didn't mean it I didn'tmean it I didn't meanit I didn't mean it I didn't mean itIdidn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean itIdidn'tmean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it Ididn'tmeanitI didn't mean it I didn't mean it Ididn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean itI didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it I didn'tmean it I didn't mean it I didn't mean it

Fuck Alex I didn't mean it at all. I am so glad I met you. Meeting you makes being dead worth it. Even more so than skateboarding anywhere I want whenever I want. It makes everything except hurting you so worth it because Alex you are the highlight of my afterlife. I know we don't know each other that well and we only just met but Alex you feel like my unfinished business, what I stayed around for. ~~I~~

I hate that I did this to you. I hate that you are hurting because of me. I wish we hadn't met just to keep you safe.

You are more than just a guy. You are everything.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

Alex was sobbing so hard he barely heard Julie repeat those last words as she carefully removed the letter from his hands. It took twenty minutes of sobbing and group hugging for him to feel strong enough for the next letter.

* * *

Alex,

I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell you guys what's going on. Caleb alright took my skateboard he doesn't get you too. I have to fight for you. I brought this upon you and he just can't take you. He can't. He doesn't get to ruin you or your band. 

I'm sorry.

* * *

Alex,

I wish we had time for me to make up for all of this and regain your trust. I really do care about you, Alex. I'm sorry I brought you all into this. I hope you figure out your unfinished business because being in this club would kill you just as much as those jolts. I care about you too much for that.

I'm sorry.

* * *

Alex,

I would do anything to earn the forgiveness you gave me today. 

Willie

* * *

Hey,

So, we have a plan for saving you. Which is cool! And good! I'm really happy! I'm just going to miss you, Hotdog. The afterlife is going to be so much dimmer without you. I've been thinking about what I'm going to do after your gone. Skating isn't as much fun as hanging out with you. Maybe I'll start some mayhem for fun. Help more skaters and others out in the way Reggie enjoyed. See if I can't help musicians out and keep them from Caleb for Luke. Try and overthrow Caleb for what he did to you. 

I'll keep an eye on that lifer of yours for all of you. If she can't see me, I'll leave her notes or something. I can't play an instrument like you guys, but I'm sure I can do something to help her out. But don't worry I'll limit my time around her so that Caleb doesn't stop by. 

Maybe I'll even terrorize food places with code violations. In honor of Sunset Curve. 

How mad do you think Caleb would be if I painted his dressing room pink? I don't think he'd mind TOO much, but I don't think he would be too happy. Oh! You missed it but people today are mailing glitter bombs to people! I wonder if I can do that to Caleb. I don't actually know if he gets mail. Maybe I'll see if I can mail it to your lifer and then take it to Caleb. Ooo maybe she has more ideas! We can start a 'Revenge on Caleb Support Group' where we spend half the time plotting revenge and the rest missing you. I'm going to spend the rest of my afterlife missing you.

It almost makes me want to figure out my unfinished business. I died in 1987 so I don't even know where to start. Can I do my unfinished business anymore? I never cared because I could skate where ever, but losing you would make me want to try. It would get lonely and just sad. I would only ever see you in everything. 

Although, tormenting Caleb for the rest of my afterlife would be worth it.

Catch ya later, Hotdog

* * *

Alex Hotdog,

I just realized I never learned your full name. Huh. Well, right now, you are probably getting ready for the Orpheum. Caleb's getting ready for tonight. I get the night off. Not sure if that's cruel or a kindness. I'm selfish enough that I'll probably go skating aimlessly all night instead of watching you perform. I want to. But it would hurt too much. I've considered continuing writing these, but after tonight Caleb is not going to be happy so I think I'll drop them off at your lifers. I'm not sure I want you to see them, but you deserve them and she's the closest way I can get them to you. I'll drop them off while you guys are playing.

I hope you know that meeting you was the highlight of my afterlife and that I love you. People might say its too soon, but Alex, I love you. I thought about saying it or kissing you before I left, but I just couldn't bring myself to add another burden on your shoulders. I hope you crossover so you aren't in pain anymore.

I'll miss you forever.

Love,

William "Willie" Wilbur Williamson

* * *

Alex and the boys spent the rest of the day looking for Willie, but he was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Early, my clown self finally got around to doing this. Yeah, this is the end <3
> 
> In the beginning, Willie was afraid of Caleb finding these so he tried to keep Alex's name out of it as if our lovely skater ever had another crush. They tried? And Julie's name was kept out for the same reason.
> 
> I almost had the box be under the couch/area carelessly throw like Willie was looking for a place to stash it when Caleb jolted him to come back


End file.
